


鱼🐟🩸

by BBQ11



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQ11/pseuds/BBQ11
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	鱼🐟🩸

就像你想不到鱼的所有用处一样，你永远无法想象寂寞能让一个人做出些什么。

我没有朋友，做着总有一天会被机械取代的工作。每分每秒我的体内都被灌进一滴新的寂寞，为了防止我像气球一样炸开。我每晚都会让寂寞从身体里出去。

今夜也和往常一样。我打开电脑屏幕，少女在后巷被迷晕。然后再重新被血和撕裂唤醒。

我拿起菜市场廉价出售的鱼，将它套入下体，它圆睁的眼睛映出了电脑屏幕上蓝莹莹的光。我感受着黏液的触感，开始以一种奇特的节奏上下套弄。我感觉自己在插着一只史莱姆，律动所发出的声音尤其一致。和我的鱼相似的是，那个电脑上的少女身体里嵌进了一个易拉罐。

我运动的频率越来越快，在寒冷的房间里，我的心跳和体温也开始升高。鱼原本冰冷滑腻的体内逐渐温暖，我的指甲缝里嵌进了鱼鳞和血。我用另外一只空闲的手将电脑拉近怀里，电子产品所散发的辐射与热总是让我想起女孩的体温。那后巷的少女发出求救的哭喊，与此同时我的寂寞也从鱼的身体里溢出。寂寞是乳白半透明的，给人的感觉像是鱼流出了白色的唾沫。我把鱼从我的身体上拔了下来，随着黏液分离时特有的响声，液体从鱼嘴里流出，白色里混杂一丝红色，我希望那血丝和我无关。

我在此刻抬起头，窄窗外面是没有星星的夜空。

和那些小说中的夸张不同，虚无和乏力不会一下重压在我的身上，而是像水一般淹没我躯壳，我由于吸饱了虚无而变得沉重的身体就会在此刻轰然倒塌，瘫软进没有一丝热气的被子里。我怀抱着电脑进入睡眠，电脑的温度很像儿时用来取暖的热水袋。抱着它我会睡得很香。

自渎完的安睡往往没有梦，我也习惯了这种单调的安宁。可是今夜却和往常不一样，睡眠不但不单调，还令人毛骨悚然。

那是一个梦。一个荒诞的梦境，在梦中我半夜抱着电脑醒来。一个稚嫩的声音从电脑后面响起，那是一个小男孩的声音，这个声音里充满着爱意，但是我却只感到不寒而栗——

“爸爸。”那个孩子的声音一遍一遍的重复着这个词。

那个声音来自我的前方，我睁大了眼睛，却只看到了电脑屏幕所映射出的自己的脸。

第二天，梦境依旧，也许是心情糟糕导致记忆混乱的缘故，我用来自慰的鱼也消失不见。

我咨询了许多人。他们都说这代表着我的电脑中附有一种名为旋木雀的恶灵，这种恶灵往往是女子所堕胎堕下的死婴。会而附在和父母有关的物品上。少数情况下会对生物产生影响。我不禁思索这恶灵的来源，最后认为十之八九是因为我看过视频中的某个女优打了胎。

至于应对方法则各种说法不一，有人说这是撒旦化为的邪物，该用耶教圣器破解。另外一些人则信奉物理超度。于是我定做了一只纯钢打造的十字架，这圣物握在手上沉甸甸的，用力抡甚至可以砸碎石头。

我本以为武器可以给我带来安全感，可是内心却依然焦躁不安。恐惧和不舍让我浑身颤抖，不知我以后还能否像以前一样快乐的缓解寂寞。

于是在一个夜黑风高的夜晚，我亲吻了一下即将告别我的电脑，在床头原本放鱼的地方放上了十字架，便进入了睡眠。一如既往的我在凌晨醒来，前方的电脑屏幕后依然重复着诡异的低语。

“爸爸……爸爸……”

我握紧十字架，难以置信着盯着我所热爱的电脑，没想到果然是因为它……我叹了口气。

“我爱你！爸爸！”

那个声音发出一声嚎叫，我也拿起十字架朝电脑很砸去，随着巨大的撞击声，电脑被砸飞到墙上，化为一大堆玻璃碎片和金属零件。我松了口气，把十字架扔进了垃圾桶。之后便回到了床上打算再次入睡。

可是我的身体却没有碰到床单，一双腥臭黏滑的手臂从后面抱住了我，我转过头，看到的场面让我不寒而栗。

“我最喜欢你了，爸爸。”男孩稚嫩的声音从那张似曾相识的嘴里冒出，那是一张鱼嘴。


End file.
